Inuzuka Amai
First Name Amai Last Name Inuzuka IMVU Username Mitkkoto Nickname Age & Date of Birth Age: 14 Date: /86 Gender Female Ethnicity Yukigakure Height 5ft2 Weight 47Kg Blood Type O- Occupation shinobi Scars/Tattoos Three scars parallel to each other on her upper right arm - gained during the Exam Affiliation Yukigakure Relationship Status Personality & Behaviour Amai Inuzuka is a hot headed, always in trouble type of girl. Most of the time Amai is always ready to have fun with her friends and this was no different when she was in the academy. She can get distracted easily and doesn’t like doing anything theory related.... or academy related in general. Alongside her best friend Okami, who happens to be the dog she was given when she was 6, she gets into more trouble then she is worth. When working with her team she is regularly accused of being too hot headed for her habit of charging into battles. She tends to be a bubbly girl a lot of the time as well especially when Okami is by her side. Being part of the Inuzuka clan leads her to be extremely loyal to those she cares for. She will refuse to leave a squad mate behind and will carry them back even if it fails the mission. This outlook on everything tends to get her in trouble with the higher ups. In hard situations she tends to get rather angry and aggressive to almost everyone in the vicinity as she tries to think of ways out of the situation. Nindo (optional) "Rules where made to be broken" "Come on, live a little" Bloodline/Clan Inuzuka Family Ninja Class Genin Element One Element Two Weapon of choice Strengths Ninjutsu - Exceptional Speed - Above Average Weaknesses Genjutsu - Terrible Hand Seals - Below Average Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) Four Legged Technique (D-Rank) Passing Fang (D-Rank) Beast Human Clone (D-Rank) Fang Passing Fang (C-Rank) Fang Rotating Fang (C-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies Yukigakure Background Information Before the age of six Amai’s life was nothing special. Being part of the Inuzuka clan however meant that when she was six she was gifted her own companion, Okami. From this point onwards the bond between the two would become completely inseparable. As the two aged they seemed to be getting into more and more mischief, causing pranks and overall just making the Kage’s life harder than it should be. Beside that, both Okami and Amai’s strength grew stronger and stronger as they became closer; having mastered the basics of her clan’s jutsu she was ready to take on the role as a genin at the age of twelve. This almost didn’t happen, having terrible genjutsu like the rest of her clan does there were some points when it seemed she would not be able to graduate, this was the same for all her other subjects as she usually ran off with Okami to play in the hallways. So when it was announced that she passed, her and Okami, jumped with joy and ran outside to play, afterall, now they were done with the academy why should they stay inside all day, well that was their thinking anyway. Roleplaying Library Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: Approved by: Kairi Hime/Caoin SanadaKihaku Category:Yukigakure Category:Genin Category:Approved